Godzilla: Total Annihilation
by spector090
Summary: It's total destruction as the Red Bamboo and aleins from Planet X take over the minds of monsters out on the world [Discontinued for loss inspiration]


**Godzilla: Total Annihilation**

**Chapter I**

**Opening Battles**

Disclaimer: I don't own Toho Monsters or the Red Bamboo or the aliens

**An Uncharted Island in the Sea of Japan**

Some bad men named the Red Bamboo had taken residence there and focused on their plans to take over the world.

"But sir, our best weapon, the Sea monster, Ebriah has been defeated by the monster Godzilla and the island has been destroyed how are we supposed to take over the world now?" asked one of the organization's soldiers

"While our first monster was defeated and now is lost and some of our best men died because of that damned Godzilla. We have discovered some men that would be more than happy to help us" replied the captain. Two men from Planet X step forward. "We have the monsters Mechagodzilla, Mecha-King Ghidorah, Spacegodzilla, Gigan, and Orga back on Planet X" said the first alien." And we have the monsters Megalon, Battra, and Titanosaurus back at the lab, also we have created another Destroyer" added the captain. With these monsters on our side victory is ours.

**Red Bamboo Laboratory: Two days later**

A scientist studies the monster Titanosaurus when the captain walks in. "Is Titanosaurus ready for battle?" asked the captain. "Yes" said the scientist "Although I don't know if it will be capable to do battle with a creature like King Kong" "He'll do fine as he was given the ability to breath an atomic beam like Godzilla's and as we've seen before Kong is vulnerable to such attacks" assured the captain. The scientist sent Titanosaurus out to Skull Island where King Kong was located.

**Skull Island**

Titanosaurus did not have to walk far to meet Kong. Once Kong saw Titanosaurus he knew he was a threat. Kong charged Titanosaurus who caught him with his claws. Titanosaurus took the initiative to bite Kong in the arm. Kong backed up and roared in pain while Titanosaurus sensed the advantage and used his new atomic ray. Kong fell backwards and all the inhabitants of Skull Island watched the huge battle. Kong got up but was very weak and angry. Titanosaurus finished the battle by using the atomic ray again and all the inhabitants of Skull Island watched as their King fell to this new monster. The mighty beast known as King Kong was defeated.

After Titanosaurus defeated Kong he cast his eyes to the terrified villagers who saw the short battle and were absolutely terrified. For years they feared Kong. Kong was the dominant creature on Skull Island. He had killed many of the islands fiercest predators. Every year they had to offer a sacrifice to Kong in the hopes that the mighty ape would let them live. Now Kong had been defeated so easily by a new monster that now stared down on all of them. Without giving it a second thought the villagers turned and ran. Strangely, Titanosaurus did not follow them and turned and jumped into the water and swam back to the lab.

**Red Bamboo Laboratory: A few hours later**

"Sir" started another Red Bamboo soldier "It has been determined that the monster Titanosaurus has defeated King Kong." "Just like I knew he would" replied the Captain. "Order the planes to capture the beast". Minutes later the planes, with Titanosaurus

went to Skull Island to retrieve King Kong and bring him back to put a mind control device on him. "Kong will soon be under our control" reported one scientist. "Great and once those aliens get back with those space monsters we can start the harvesting

the other monsters.

**Skull Island**

Red Bamboo soldiers along with Titanosaurus ravaged villages all along Skull Island. The villagers saw no reason to fight back yet the Red Bamboo killed many and forced survivors to the ships where they were going back to the island. King Kong was also

taken back to the laboratory and had a mind control device put on him.

**U.S. Military Headquarters**

General Tom Clambell looked over his reports about the Red Bamboo and how not all of them were gone. "Nonsense" scoffed the general. The Red Bamboo was said to have been killed by the monster Ebriah as they tried to make their escape from an uncharted island. Just then the telephone rang; as Tom answered it he heard a voice. _"Surrender or perish..." _"Who is this!" the general demanded "Who the hell is saying this!" "_Don't worry about that, just tell your president to hand over the United States or countless civilians will die" _"Is this a declaration of war?" asked Tom "if it is than we do not surrender" "_Than Seattle will fall_" The general stepped back and pondered this. Seattle was a very populated area if this guy attacked it then many innocent civilians would

die. He picked up the phone to call the president and tell him to evacuate Seattle.

**Red Bamboo Laboratory**

"Did the U.S. surrender yet?" asked one of the soldiers "No, they insist on being brave." answered the captain prepare the monster Battara and prepare for an attack on Seattle". "But Sir, Seattle is bound to be evacuated by the time Battara is ready for battle."

said the soldier. "But the attack is not to kill innocent people, it's to show the U.S. our weapons and to make them surrender".

**Seattle: One Week Later**

By this time Tom had Seattle evacuated and his army was awaiting the threat. Two hours had passed and everyone was tired of waiting when radar picked up a large object heading toward them. Five missiles were shot at the object and the explosions were huge but after the smoke cleared the object still kept coming. "The object's still coming Sir" said a soldier. Minutes later, Battra is visible to the naked eye. Battra was exposed to the heaviest artillelary the army could offer yet Battara stood unfazed. Battra shot his beams at the row of infantry that faced it. The survivors quickly pulled back and allowed Battra to continue its rampage. Two planes shot at Battara who in turn shot them down. A roar echoed down the streets and Battra turned to face Baragon. There was an uneasy silence as the two monsters faced each other and Battra roared a challenge to Baragon. Baragon rushed toward Battra and hopped toward the monster that dodged the charge and retaliated by shooting a Prism Beam. Baragon fell backwards and Battra took the offensive. Battra roared at Baragon and shot his beams again at Baragon. Baragon rolled in pain and rage. Rage won out and Baragon jumped again at Battra who saw this coming and dodged. Battra shot another beam at Baragon who stood back and roared. Since Baragon had his back turned to the ocean he did not see the giant ape that was swimming right at him. King Kong leaped at Baragon and sent the monster rolling down the streets. Baragon turned at Battra and then Kong and saw that he was outnumbered.

**Red Bamboo Laboratory**

"Sir, Kong is at Seattle and is assisting Battra in fighting Baragon" a soldier exclaimed to the captain. Their screen soon turned on to show one of the Xian in front of their camera. "Are the monsters ready to be sent to Earth now?" "Yes" replied the Xian " And they are being sent to Earth now" the soldiers looked out to see tractor beams transporting the Space Monsters coming down to them with a fleet of UFOs with them. "Good, now we wait until Baragon is beaten by the monsters"

**Seattle**

Baragon was now bruised and bloodied and neither Kong nor Battra looked the least bit tired. Kong picked up Baragon and flipped him over hard. Battra was coming in for the kill when Baragon bit Kong in the arm. Kong roared in pain and was filled with rage.

Battra shot another prism beam. This time Baragon had enough and retreated back to Osagwara Island. Kong and Battra roared in triumph, and went to destroy the rest of Seattle.

**Red Bamboo Laboratory**

"Sir, Kong and Battra have won" said a soldier "Should we send them further into the United States?" "No" said the captain "Wait, till they decide if they want to surrender yet, since most of their artillery is destroyed we have a good chance of them surrendering."

The captain walked down the line of space monsters: Orga, Mecha-King Ghidorah, Gigan, Spacegodzilla, and Mechagodzilla. "The United States are probably beginning to pass laws to rebuild Seattle" the captain announced "God knows how long that will take" One of the Xian's walked in "Can I help you?" asked the captain "Yes" said the Xian "Godzilla has just been seen in Seattle."

**Seattle**

Godzilla roared at Kong and Battra who, in turn, roared back. Kong charged at the King of the Monsters who dodged the attack completely. Battra fired a prism beam which missed Godzilla and hit Kong. Sensing that Godzilla was going to be a harder fight

than Baragon, Kong backed up and crouched behind Godzilla who was facing Battra at the time. Godzilla could sense Kong's presence behind him but knew not to turn around. Godzilla waited for Battra to shoot another prism beam at him. Battra knew

what was going on and waited. Kong soon got impatient and wrapped his giant arm around Godzilla's neck and tried to choke him. Godzilla's dorsal plates lit up and he fired an atomic ray at Battra who was blown away on impact. Kong still had Godzilla's neck

in his mighty arms and the Kaiju King was in real trouble. Godzilla began to glow again and he released his nuclear pulse. Kong flew backwards and Godzilla fired an atomic ray at Kong. Kong roared in pain.

**Red Bamboo Laboratory **

"Godzilla is winning the battle!" that was what the panicked soldiers were exclaiming. The captain took some time to think about things. There was no way that he was sending another monster to Seattle. He only sent Kong down there because Battra was only a larva and he couldn't afford for Baragon to win. Now that Godzilla was here he didn't know who would win.

**Seattle**

Kong was unconscious and Battra was fading fast. Godzilla blasted Battra once more and saw that he was winning. Godzilla intensified his attacks and Battra was beginning to give up. Battra finally left the city and retreated back to the laboratory. Godzilla looked at Kong and saw that he was down for the count. Roaring in triumph, Godzilla swam back into the ocean. As Godzilla was leaving, Titanosaurus rose up from the water. Godzilla lip curled in rage and he shot an atomic ray at the new monster and Titanosaurus countered with his own. Godzilla snarled angrily and snapped at Titanosaurus who snapped back. The monsters snarled at each other and Titanosaurus shot his atomic ray at the mutant reptile. Godzilla moved away from the blast and the atomic dragon's dorsal plates began to glow. Godzilla fired a golden blast at Titanosaurus who fell back into the water. Titanosaurus swam underwater and grabbed Godzilla from behind and pulled him under. As the two beasts battled underwater, King Kong was beginning to stir. Roaring angrily, Kong noticed the disturbance in the water. Titanosaurus bit Godzilla who roared in pain. Godzilla, in turn, bit Titanosaurus in the neck. Kong jumped in the water and grabbed Godzilla, but Kong was a mammal and needed air. Kong resurfaced and gave Godzilla an advantage. Kong crawled back on the land and watched the battle. Underwater, Titanosaurus snapped at Godzilla, who swam to the surface. Titanosaurus followed. Godzilla's spikes began to glow again and Titanosaurus followed suit. Titanosaurus however, was faster and his ray hit first. Godzilla screamed in pain and Titanosaurus took the initiative to bite Godzilla in the neck. While Godzilla struggled to break his adversary's hold, Titanosaurus blew out his atomic ray and hit Godzilla point-blank in the neck. Godzilla fell forward into the water and Titanosaurus roared in victory. Titanosaurus joined Kong on land and the two wrecked the rest of Seattle.

Author's notes: This was my first story and I hope you enjoyed it. If you are confused about the story let me summarize it for you.

The Red Bamboo has a new plan to take over the world and they use a mind control device to control them

The Red Bamboo uses Battra to wreck Seattle

Battra and Baragon battle and Kong shows up to assist Battra and the two defeat Baragon

Godzilla shows up to save Seattle and takes Kong and Battra down. Titanosaurus shows up and defeats Godzilla.

My objective is to make the monsters larger and more lethal.

Battra and Mothra will be in larva form for the next few chapters.

Here are clips from the next chapter:

With Godzilla defeated, the Red Bamboo sends out Mechagodzilla to wreck Toronto, Canada while M-KG destroys Sacramento, California.

Destroyer is finally completed.

Running out of options and out of time, General Clambell sends orders for the robot Moguera.

Two giant eggs are found off the coast of the Atlantic. What could be in them? And what threats could they pose?

I am working on Chapter II as we speak but I won't post until a certain number of reviews or until I finish the story, whatever comes first.


End file.
